Friday Nights
by AlchemistStef
Summary: "Are you always this quiet?" She giggled at me smiling slightly. I didn't notice Naruto get up from the coach till I heard "So, whose the babe in your living room Sakura". I think at that point is where I just gave up and walked back to my room.


**A/N- Oh, Hey there…. Wai- hey hey, relax put the keyboard down…. HEY … YOU LISTENING…. I SAID PUT THE KEYBO- *SMASH* WHOA CHILL, I know I've been gone but that doesn't mean you can try to kill me -.- … I have a life too yanno, I got important tests and shit that I've been having to study for and all that boring crap. **

**I still love y'all though, Here is a new one I choose to write, Inspired by a few other authors on here. I hope you enjoy. Thank you**

* * *

"I AM THE CHAMPION!" Said my drunk friend next to me, He was standing on the bar stool as he held up the shot glass high in the air. "Yo, sit down idiot" the dark haired boy sitting on the other side of him said clearly irritated. The well-known bartender walked over smirking at our little group "Do you enjoy making scenes Naruto?" He said, Naruto hopped down from the stool and sharply turned towards us all, swaying from his obvious intoxication "I AM the champion Iruka,". Iruka laughed hitting Naruto with the hand wave as he went back to cleaning various glasses.

"How many shots did you take dumbass?" I glared as he wobbles around our area of the bar, "Sa-ku-ra, did you know your hair is a Pepto-Bismol shade of pink" , I just stared as Naruto continued his fooling around. Clearly I can never have a peaceful night with either of these two.

"Yo, let's get outta here It's getting late" Sasuke said staring as Naruto danced with himself and I glared. I nodded in agreement slowly rising out of my chair. We all were able to make it out to the car, Sasuke being the only one not to drink was designated driver, we throw Naruto in the backseat only a few minute before we took off to see him sound asleep.

It was about a 20 minute ride back to my housing complex. "Will your roommate mind if we stay here tonight" The dark-haired boy questioned, "Doubt it" I mumble with my eyes half closed the alcohol was slowly kicking in my system.

"I'ma be in guest room, We'll just throw Naruto on the couch." I said as we arrived and parked in front of my apartment, Opening the backdoor Sasuke grabbed our unconscious friend and led him into the house, I followed up and locked the door behind us.

I was so tired I just said my goodnight to the only able listening person in the room and head straight to my room, clearly not noticing the big note left on our fridge.

* * *

Every morning seemed to be overly bright and cheery after a Friday night of drinking; the crazy loud knocking on the door just seemed to be the cherry on top this weekend. It sounded like a church bell was ringing right next to my head every time I heard another knock landing on my front doorframe, My eyesight was blurred as I made my way closer to the noise "I'M COMING!" I finally shout as I enter the living room, turning my head to see a still unconscious Naruto drooling on my coach. "Nasty" I mumble walking past him. I finally reach the door, Yawning as I open it to see a blonde woman on the other side. I give her a dumbfounded look as she smiles slightly at me.

She holds out her hand to me "Hi, I'm Ino your new roommate." I give her a hard sidelook as If I couldn't quite hear what she said and needed her to repeat it. "I'm sorry I think you might have the wrong apartment, I already have a roommate" I responded staring her up and down, she was pretty.

"Hinata?" She raised her eyebrow, "How did you kno-" she crossed her arms and smirked "Like I said, I'm your new roommate."

"Sa-ku-RAAAA" Naruto whined picking his head up barely looking at us.

"SHUT UP" I shout back still trying to handle the situation in front of me. "Listen ma'am," Before I could finish I noticed her pointing to a large note on my fridge. After quickly speed walking into the kitchen I snatched the note off the fridge.

_Dear Sakura, I'm sorry to tell you like this but Kiba asked me to move in him with last week, I will be living with him now. I know you can't pay the rent on your own so I talked to a very good friend of mine who was looking for a place to stay, she is really nice so PLEASE be nice. And BTW Tell Ino I said Hi _

_Love, Hinata _

I stared at the paper for maybe 5 minutes until I heard "So, what'd she say about me?" I look to the stranger leaning against my wall with her luggage right next to her.

She smiled at me sweetly at the same time Sasuke walked into the kitchen half asleep grabbing water from the fridge, He catches himself in between the staring contest. Looking Ino up and down, He sipped his water and walked back towards the guest room, clearly not wanting to get involved with whatever is going on.

"I'm sorry if this is sudden, I would think Hinata would be more careful and discuss this with you" Man, I think I was staring for another long 2 minutes until I snapped out of my disbelief, How could she do this to me, just let a stranger move into my apartment without warning.

"Um.." I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Are you always this quiet?" She giggled at me smiling slightly.

I didn't notice Naruto get up from the coach till I heard "So, whose the babe in your living room Sakura".

I think at that point is where I just gave up and walked back to my room.

* * *

**A/N- Well, That was fun… right ? Yeah I know "How come you haven't updated anything but your starting new stories stef?" Man, listen I'm working on all the stories currently, but I am not done editing and reviews any of them, so please. Be patience it's a valuable virtue . ^_^**


End file.
